Project Cheese
by Tambaloneus
Summary: A Sims 2 based story. Follows the story of Daniel and Mary-Sue Pleasant, a family living under the pretext of normality but their lives are far from it. They are Minions for a secretive organisation involved in cloning super humans with... limited success
1. Chapter 1

**Project Cheese (Introduction)**

It began with Daniel and Mary Sue. They were minions.

The quiet Daniel and determined Mary Sue both got along well at work and thus were chosen for the first stage of the project. It had been many long years of research but finally, success.

Dr Gank was pleased "Oh! But those are the best clones yet! Two legs, two arms, both eyes on the same side of the head!" He showed Daniel and Mary to the laboratory where two cribs housed the very latest efforts by the secretive organisation.

The next part of the project would involve Daniel and Mary raising the clones in a select neighborhood. Training clones meant strict supervision, their genetics had been partially modified and it sometimes made them ... odd. A strict regime of social training was to be enforced as best both Daniel and Mary Sue could manage. It wasn't easy, but they had help from a stern andriod human female only known to them as SHE. As far as Daniel and Mary knew SHE was just their maid, hired to help around the house and inexplicably also to train the twins in things like lethal neck chokes and weaponry.

The clones, identical twins, were given names by Daniel and Mary. Angela and Lilith. Both grew into healthy teenagers while Daniel and Mary Sue grew closer and closer. They felt married, although they were only supposed to give the pretense of marriage. On the job relations were generally frowned upon, which in an organization like this meant the frown came right before the trapdoor opened. Mary and Daniel kept their relationship as secret from their bosses and from the occasional visiting SHE as best they could.

Daniel also had one more secret, something he kept from Mary Sue. His growing affection for the cold hearted SHE grew the more SHE came to visit.

From what they could gather, the plan was coming along. Angela and Lilith showed great promise and responded well to the combat training as they grew into their teen years. The organisation even provided funds to hire, well, specialized tutors for certain tasks.

**Project Cheese (Beginning)**

Mary sat with the latest tutor, a boy of a similar age to the twins, "I expect you'll be well rewarded for your services without pay, however as per protocol we will be supplying you with a small cash advance for travel expenses and prophylactics and so forth."

The boy winced at her, "prophylactics?"

"Yes, you do know what they are do you not? The advertisement did state the applicants had to be experienced," Mary Sue held up a printout of the Internet advertisement.

The boy's face began to redden, "Well I ... I just thought it was someone being wacky you know... I didn't think YOU wrote that for your own daughter!"

Mary Sue tilted her head at him, "Well you answered it didn't you? Did you lie? Do you have experience or not?"

The boy sat upright, "YES! Yes I do! Um... what's a prophylactic?"

"I believe they are colloquially called condoms," Mary Sue pulled out a piece of card with a number of holes stamped out of it, "Now we just need to measure your size."

Daniel watched from the kitchen window while SHE was outside talking to the twins. He didn't care that SHE barely knew he existed. SHE could ignore him all SHE liked in that outfit. Such a tiny... tiny little dress.

"Show me your high kick," SHE snapped at Angela.

The redheaded girl nodded and turned to her sister, kicked a bare foot into the air and snapped Lilith across the face. Lilith yelled out and lifted her fist just as SHE called out again.

"No No No! Ball of the Foot! You are using your toes! Do you want to kill your opponent or just tickle him? Put your FOOT into it!"

"Like this!" Lilith kicked out at Angela and caught her under the chin, knocking Angela off her feet and onto the grass.

"Recover!" SHE called out and Angela grabbed at Lilith's other foot from the ground and pulled it out from under her. Angela then grabbed at Lilith's arm as she landed on the ground and locked it behind her back with her knee. The techniques were scrappy but there was a lot of strength at least. The two girls continued to fight and pummel each other, they were each others only match. Neither ever really won for long. It had been quite a successful operation, all said, aside from the personalities of the two girls.

Daniel sighed from the kitchen and just watched. He could hear some random male yelping from the living room but paid it no attention.

Once SHE had gone Mary led the traumatised tutor to the spare bedroom and introduced him to his 'student'.

"Fight!" Angela yelled at the boy.

"Um no, I'm only paid to rock your world... baby."

"Nice," Mary Sue nodded in appreciation, "I'll leave you to it then, I'll go and fetch your size," she turned and left the boy alone with Angela. He smiled and tried to forget how Mary had found out. That was a nasty place for a paper cut but it had stopped bleeding now. He had been worried at first that the girl's mother had only hired him because the daughter would turn out to be a whale. But Angela was quite fit, attractive in a...and then Angela had lunged at the boy and bit him hard on the shoulder, "Argh!" he yelled and struggled to break free of her teeth, "No wait! What the fuck? Stop!"

Mary entered the room again and threw a small box at the boy, who caught it and saw what it was then nervously dropped it again.

"Angela, no biting!" Mary said as she left the boy alone. He really... really hoped the girl would remember about the no biting part. The girl grinned at him, there was something about the look in her eyes. This was either going to be very amazing or very very horrible.

Lilith had other lessons to learn. The lesson was 'when drying shoes in oven... low heat'.

Mary Sue saw black smoke pillowing out of the oven and screamed just as the fire alarm started up.

Lilith would also need to learn 'remember to remove shoes'.

"WHO PUT SHOES IN THE OVEN!?" Mary screamed as she opened the oven door to find what was once a good pair of trainers now melting into a black bubbling mess. The surge of oxygen ignited the stricken shoes and an orange tongue of flame licked out at her. Lilith looked on with mild amusement.

The sound of the firetruck engines got everyone's attention, Daniel ran into the kitchen to see flames eating away his chances of promotion and Angela hadn't seen this much fire since the last time Lilith had tried to dry shoes in the oven. Thick black smoke wafted across the ceiling. The 'hired boy' just stood, mouth agape with his shirt in his hands.

"You fucking idiot!" Angela slapped Lilith across the face with a ferocity that shocked the poor boy and he took a step backwards. Lilith just laughed and backslapped Angela into the path of the fireman who had just entered the room.

By the time the fireman had the small disaster under control a full scale war had broken out in the dining area. Lilith and Angela fought like wild animals, it was always a good show. He stuck around to watch a while and when the boy gave him a questioning glance he just shrugged. Neither Daniel nor Mary Sue had any chance of stopping the fight, they'd be killed quite quickly. Best to let it just end, either one would win for the time being. But of course, they would never an ass kicking lie.

"Oh great," whined Daniel, "They'll be at it all night now... I never get any peace."


	2. Chapter 2

The carpool rolled up around 8 am and honked. Daniel and Mary never looked forward to those few days when they had to front up to the secret base. Daniel was looking forward to an eventual promotion but had to endure all manner of guinea pig tests to get it. Mary dreaded her reports to the project team. They were always with the questions that could not be answered gracefully, such as "Why has one twin not killed the other?" Simple answers like "they are evenly matched and built like brick shithouses" never seemed to suffice. In a normal office this would entail the boss asking for an explanation. In Mary's case it entailed being struck by a taser or dropped into a pit of something horrible.

Lilith and Angela were left to be watched and coached by 'SHE' the android maid/secret agent for the organisation. This generally meant they were guided into beating seven levels of smeg out of each other all day. At least it meant the house wouldn't burn down.

By the time Daniel got home just after 4pm, SHE had gone and the twins were already attempting to cook. He could tell because the street stank of burning plastic.

"Take the wrappers off BEFORE you cook them, BEFORE," he explained to Angela.

"Before. Right," Angela nodded. He'd told her a hundred times at least. Nothing remotely domestic sank into either girl unless it was beaten in with bricks. Angela scraped the melted plastic wrappers from the frying pan and dumped the soggy hamburgers onto a plate. She took a fork out of the drawer and took her plate to the table.

"You can't eat that!" Daniel pointed at her.

"Why not!?"

"... _she doesn't even know_... Let me cook you up a nice dinner instead how about that?" Daniel took another pot out of the cupboard and held it up with a pathetic grin.

"Alright!" Angela tossed the plate, 'food' and all, into the sink and wandered off. Daniel sighed, he'd rescued them from probable food poisoning so many times he'd lost count. At least they had finally stopped playing with the toilet water.

Mary arrived home not long later, her head aching and her skin twitching. It had gone well, relatively. She was still alive and had all her limbs... still attached to her body. What she really wanted was a nice bath and for the twins to be acting less like monkeys.

When she opened the gate she saw the twins were fighting in the front garden, in their underwear.

"Check out what SHE taught me!" Lilith had Angela in a painful headlock and was crushing the girl as hard as she could manage, "Cool huh!"

Mary tilted her head and examined them for a moment, "I don't know. Angela still has her arms free."

Angela heard this and reached up, grabbed a handful of Lilith's hair and pulled. Lilith shrieked but Mary wasn't in the mood to care, "You're fighting like a couple of girls," she grumbled on her way into the house. The waft of good food she was greeted with was just what she needed, "Ahh that's nice."

Daniel held up a spatula, "I'm making everyone toasted cheese sandwiches!"

Mary smiled and headed for the bathroom, "I'm just going to have a quick bath first."

While Daniel fed the twins, Mary ran the bath, poured in some perfumed lotion and sank in with a sigh. She closed her eyes and heard the door open. Daniel walked in with a grin, "Can I join?" Mary smiled.

The bath was really far too small for the both of them but Mary hardly minded. She washed Daniel's back and noticed a grey hair. Daniel gave a yelp when she plucked it out.

"Grey hair," she said absently and held it up. Daniel turned his head and squinted at the errant hair, "I do not have grey hair!"

"Relax I only found one... oh wait..."

"Ow!"

"Just kidding!" Mary laughed to hide her concern. There really were a lot of grey hairs there, more than she'd noticed lately. 'He really is under a lot of stress,' she thought, 'things will be quieter when he gets that promotion.'


End file.
